The Man He was Meant to Be
by fictionprincess08
Summary: Arthur was always a leader. He was a leader for the people. He grew from filth into gold, but it was not without the help of his friends. Most importantly his best friend, Katherine. (For those that have already read this there was a chapter missing and I would suggest re-reading it)
1. The Brothel and the Blacksmith

As a young boy, Arthur was always getting into trouble, whether with adults or kids his own age. One day he was running down the street when he rounded a corner and ran into someone. They both fell to the ground and he looked to see a girl with curly brown hair rubbing her head.

"Watch where you're going." She snapped at him with fire in her eyes.

"Sorry." He said quietly looking away from her.

"You're the boy from the brothel?" She asked with a softer voice as she stood up and looked at him as he shyly nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked when she gave him a hand to help him up.

"Arthur." He said quietly, still not making eye contact.

"I'm Katherine." She smiled and shook his hand causing him to smile.

"Hi." He said finally looking towards the girl.

"Hi. Who were you running from?" Katherine asked as she looked around him.

Three boys came around the corner and stopped when they saw Arthur with Katherine. They smiled and walked up to the two smaller kids, so they could look down on them.

"It's not nice to pick on someone smaller than you." Katherine said crossing her arms and staring them down as she looked up at them.

"What are you going to do about it?" One of them asked with a cocky smile.

"This." Katherine said and punched the kid in the face before kneeing him in the stomach.

"Run!" Katherine said and grabbing Arthur's hand and pulling him behind her.

They found a place to hide around a corner and behind some baskets and watched as the other boys ran by them. They laughed and looked at each other.

"Do you want to be friends?" Katherine smiled, and Arthur nodded.

"Good. I need more friends." Katherine smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

"Yeah, you have some enemies."

"They just don't like me because I'm smarter than them."

"But they're bigger and can knock the smarts right outta' your head."

"Nah." Arthur said and they both laughed.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends."

Growing up they spent most of their time together. At least the time that Arthur didn't spend working at the brothel or getting beat up by the bigger boys. Arthur would follow Katherine everywhere around town. She taught him how to climb the sides of the buildings to get the best sights. And he taught her how to fight.

They were walking along the rooftops as teenagers when Arthur looked over at Katherine and the sunlight had hit her just right causing her to glow like an angel. It was then that Arthur's view of her changed from friend to something more. Katherine had felt that they could be more than friends since his growth spurt where he gained not only height but muscle.

They knew each other inside and out and each knew that they would be happy spending the rest of their lives with the other, but neither ever spoke of their feelings. She never said it because she felt Arthur was more interested in learning how to fight from George or hiding away his money. And Arthur felt that she was way out of his league with her looks, intelligence, and the fact that she came from a family of blacksmiths while he was an orphan boy raised in a brothel.

"Do you ever think about marriage?" Arthur asked as he watched her try to balance along the edge of the wall as they walked across the rooftops.

"I know that one day I will get married. My father will pick someone to promise me to in return for something."

"What about love?"

"I didn't know you knew what love is." Katherine joked.

"Of course, I know what love is. It's that feeling in the pit of your stomach that you get when you look at someone. It makes you feel like you're going to be sick, but you don't care because you would feel that way for the rest of your life just to look at that person every day. You feel warm inside and like you can't keep your thoughts straight." Arthur said staring at Katherine as he explained what he had been feeling lately.

"Well, I would love to marry for love, but I also have to think about what is best for my father. Love won't help him keep the shop."

"Oh." Arthur said and looked at the ground unsure of if he would be able to give her both in the future.

"Arthur, where are you taking me?" Katherine said as Arthur ran up the stairs with a firm grip on her hand.

It had been years since that day he had asked her about marriage and their bond, as well as their feelings, had only grown. Katherine was a strong woman who helped her father in his shop while Arthur grew in size and could now protect the women in the brothel. He also had some trading and deals on the side that made him a substantial amount of money for his future, which he planned to spend with Katherine.

"Almost there." Arthur smiled and rounded a corner to open a hatch to the roof they were running through.

Katherine climbed out of the hatch and looked out at the view and the stars over Londinium.

"Wow, Arthur this is amazing. How have we not found this place before?" Katherine asked looking around before turning to face Arthur and seeing he was holding a flower in his hand. And not any flower. It was a white lily which Arthur knew was her favorite flower.

"Arthur, what's going on?" Katherine asked with a smile.

"I think you know, Kat." Arthur said as he stepped so he was right in front of her and kissed her.

It was everything Kat had ever hoped it would be. The rigidity of his strong arms around her didn't match the soft feeling of his lips on hers. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly.

"Arthur, you know we can't." She said, unable to meet his eyes.

"I think you're scared."

"And if I am?" Kat said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"There's nothing to fear, Kat. You know me better than anyone. You know I'd never hurt you. You know I can provide you with everything you'd ever need." Arthur said cupping her cheek with his right hand while his left arm stayed wrapped around her waist.

"My father would never approve."

"Your father knows how I feel about you. He knows I can keep you safe from any harm."

"Arthur, my father already promised me to the baker's son." Kat said, and Arthur's face fell.

"What?" He said, allowing his arms to drop to his sides.

"He's offered him 200 pieces of gold for me. It'll will help my father pay off his debt." Kat said stepping away from Arthur and looking at him with utter sadness.

"He can't provide for you the way I can." Arthur protested grabbing her arms.

"But he will run a bakery instead of a brothel."

"What do you want? Your father must want you to be happy?"

"My father wants me safe. And he knows how dangerous it is for the women of your brothel. He has seen you show up at our doorstep bloody and beaten over those women. How could you be so sure you could keep me safe? Besides, how do I know that I'm not just another one of your flings that you take to your brothel and then dump on the streets?" Kat asked stepping away from Arthur and wrapping her arms around herself in attempt to protect her heart from heartbreak.

"Katherine," he said, and it grabbed her attention. He never called her Katherine unless he was being serious. "I love you. I've loved you for so long. Your passion, your humor, your fight, your heart. I love all of you." Arthur said stroking her cheek with his thumb as a small loving smile crossed his face.

"I love you, too." Katherine said and smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I promise that we will be together. I will never let you marry the baker." Arthur said and held her face in his hands.

"I should get home before my father worries, Arthur."

"Soon, he won't worry about you."

"Walk me home." Kat asked with a smile.

"Always." Arthur smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Arthur lead her down the stairs and through the streets to the blacksmith's shop.

"Katherine." Her father said sternly with his arms crossed.

"Father." Katherine said releasing Arthur's hand and hanging her head.

"I thought I told you no more staying out after dark. Not with all Blacklegs running about taking women as they see fit."

"Sir, I would never let that happen to her." Arthur said grabbing her arms and pulling her closer.

"Arthur, it is your brothel that attracts men like that." Katherine's father snapped.

"Father,"

"No, Katherine. Without the brothel those men wouldn't look at all women like they were meat that they can purchase and do with as they please."

"Sir, the brothel is a major source of income for the town. It keeps enemies distracted and from harming the innocent. Without the brothel they would pillage the town and rape all the women."

"Arthur, do not try to make me see the good that comes from the brothel."

"Sir, please. I did not come here to argue over the value of the brothel. I came here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"No."

"Please, sir. I love your daughter, and she loves me. No harm would ever come her way. I could provide a life of luxury for her. I could keep her safe from any harm that would ever fall upon her." Arthur said wrapping an arm around Kat's shoulders and pulling her close as if to show this love even though Katherine looked at the ground, scared of what her father might say.

"A life in a brothel is not the life I want for her." He snapped again.

"I would get her a home far from the brothel. She would never have to go there. She could live happily on a farm on the outside of town growing lilies and tending to animals. I would never bring my work home to her. She would be the only thing I would ever need. I would keep our children far from the life as well. They will be brilliant, beautiful, and well educated."

"I have already promised her to the baker."

"I can pay the baker for his troubles and I can completely wipe away your debt as well as give you enough to pay your taxes for the next year."

"You would do that? Just to wed my daughter?"

"Sir, I'd travel to the ends of the world if it would allow me to wed your daughter. We are truly, deeply, in love." Arthur said grabbing Kat's hands and holding them close to his heart.

"Katherine, is this true? Do you love him as he says?" Her father said looking at her with softer eyes than he had greeted her with minutes before.

"Yes, father. I truly do." Kat said and smiled to Arthur.

"Arthur, come back tomorrow and we will discuss this more. Katherine, get inside." Her father said and turned to go inside.

"I will be here tomorrow, I promise." Arthur said and kissed her hands before releasing her and letting her go inside.

That night as Kat slept she had a vision. She had had them her entire life. Her father had told her the secret long ago that her mother was a mage that had ran with him after the wars to protect Katherine, but died when she was found out. The soldiers believed that without her mother, Katherine would never possess magic, but they were wrong. She was not trained, but she was able to see the future. And that night she saw Arthur pulling the sword from the stone.

After the sun had come up she ran to her father.

"I must go see Bedivere." Katherine told him with a smile on her face.

"Katherine, it is too dangerous. The number of Blacklegs has increased in the city with the graffiti."

"Father, I saw him. The born king is going to pull the sword, and I know who it is."

"Go, I will deal with Arthur by myself."

"Thank you. And father, remember, I do really love him."

"Yes, Katherine." Her father said with a smile as Katherine grabbed her cloak and ran out the door.

"Bedevire, Katherine is here to see you." Rubio said at the entryway to Bedivere's quarters.

"Send her in." Bedivere said and Katherine walked in with a smile on her face.

"I saw him. The born king is going to pull the sword from the stone." Katherine rushed.

"When, is it soon?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because, the born king is asking for my hand. He doesn't look a day older than he is now"

"You could be queen, Katherine."

"I do not care about being queen. I care about him coming out alive and defeating the king."

"Katherine, we need to get him to the sword."

"He is going. What I see can't always be changed. We need to let it run its course. If we try to force it, we could change the future I saw."

"We will be prepared for him when the time does come. Return home to your father. Do not tell anyone else of what you saw."

"Yes, sir." Katherine bowed and placed her hood back on her head before leaving.

Back at the blacksmith shop Arthur knocked on the door hoping to see Kat, but instead saw her father standing there with his arms crossed.

"Sir." Arthur said and nodded his head.

"Come in, son."

Arthur walked in and sat at the table that Kat's father had sat at.

"I'm willing to hear you out."

"Sir, I love your daughter. We have been friends for years. She knows me better than anyone else. She has sat with me on the piers fishing, ran across the rooftops with me. She taught me how to make my own bow and arrows. I don't know what I would do without her. I love her so much. When I see her my insides twist and my heart beats so hard I fear that she'll hear it. But I would feel that way every single day if it meant that I could be with your daughter until my dying breath. I love her, and she loves me."

"She has often spoken fondly of you. My biggest fear is that she would fall for you. That she would spend more time around that brothel than she already does. You must understand that that is not the life I have pictured for my daughter. She could easily marry the baker and live a good life. An honest life." He said and Arthur felt his heart sinking thinking that he would never get his blessing.

"However," he continued, "she would never be happy. And my daughter's happiness means more to me than anything. Happiness is all her mother ever wanted for her, and I plan to give her that. And I'm hoping that you will give her that as well."

"You're saying that-."

"I will give you my blessing if you promise to separate your business and your family."

"I promise, sir. She will be kept far from the business as soon as I can get her a home."

"Thank you. I always thought you were a decent boy, but obviously..."

"My place of employment is not the most respectable."

"No."

"Father?" Katherine said coming in.

"Darling, how was your errand?" Her father asked not wanting to alert her new fiancé to their affiliation.

"Good."

"Hi." Arthur said, and Katherine smiled at him.

"Hi."

"I give you my blessing." Her father said and Katherine ran over to him to hug him.

"Thank you, Father."

Katherine let go of her father and ran to Arthur and hugged him as well.

"Come here, son." Her father smiled and outstretched his arms.

Arthur hugged him and looked over her shoulder to see Kat smiling.


	2. The Sword and the Stone

The vision had come to be. Arthur had pulled the sword from the stone and in facing the power had fallen unconscious and was taken captive by the king. He was to be executed.

The whole town knew of the born king pulling the sword from the stone. Those that knew Arthur were going underground as to avoid capture and torture. Katherine had attempted to hide in the shop with her father until she could be snuck out of the city.

After the sun had set Rubio had come to take Katherine to their hideaway so that the Blacklegs could not get to her.

She had waited for days with Bedivere in hopes of her love returning to her.

"Rubio and the others are being sent with the mage to retrieve Arthur." Bedivere said to Katherine as he walked into her chambers.

"I'm going with them."

"No, I promised your father that I would look after you should this ever happen. It is happening. You must stay here. Besides, if the blacklegs were to find you they could kill you and then Arthur may never fight for our cause. Only you can convince him to take the crown."

"Bedivere, he may believe me already dead."

"Then Rubio will convince him otherwise. He has taken one of the lilies from your garden to give to him."

Bedivere left to talk with Goosefat and wait for Rubio and Arthur's arrival. Katherine had been assured that she would be told when he had arrived.

There was a knock on her door and Katherine ran to it opening it to reveal Rubio.

"He is here?"

"Yes, my lady." Rubio smiled.

Katherine didn't wait another second, she ran through the halls to where Bedivere and Goosefat were talking to Arthur.

"I'm not going anywhere, am I?" Arthur asked.

"Where were you thinking of going? Your home was razed days ago." Goosefat said casually.

"Like it or not we're your lot, and even we don't like you." Bedivere said.

"I like him." Katherine smiled as she walked int.

"Katherine?" Arthur questions as she ran into his arms.

"I was so worried about you."

"You're here? But how?"

"Katherine and her father have been part of the resistance for a long time. As soon as you pulled the sword from the stone we made sure to get her out of Londinium. I'm sorry we could not get everyone." Bedivere apologized.

"You're part of the resistance?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry I could not tell you. I did not want to risk your life with that knowledge."

"We would have very little hope without her. Her visions told us you were alive." Goosefat said with a smile.

"Visions?"

"My love, let me explain."

"The resistance, visions, magic. You knew I was going to be king?"

"I knew you were the born king."

"Is that why you let me fall in love with you? So, one day you could be queen?"

"No, I did not know that you would be king until after you asked my father for my hand. I promise I love you for you. Until the ends of time."

"How can I believe you? After all the secrets and lies."

"She told me of the vision after she had it. We have known for a few months. We could not do anything to endanger the chances of Katherine's visions not coming true." Bedivere said.

"Arthur, it is you and me against the world. As it has always been. I love your laugh, your heart, your determination, your morals, you."

"Tell me something specific. Something that will make me believe you."

"I love the way you calm down the minute I grab your hand when you're having a nightmare. I love the way you reach for me every morning and panic when I'm not there. I love the way I feel around you. I look at you and I feel sick to my stomach, but I know that I would never want that feeling to go away if it means I get to look at you every day. Because that is what love it."

"That's what love is." Arthur smiled and grabbed her hands.

"Arthur, we need your help. We need the born king to defeat Vortigern." Katherine said and grabbed Excalibur from Bedivere and held it out to Arthur.

Arthur just sighed and looked at her.

"I'm no king." Arthur said and shook his head.

"Katherine, come. Let the man think on his own." Bedivere said and Katherine sighed taking the sword with her.

"He doesn't deserve you, darling." Goosefat said wrapping his arms around her shoulders and walking with her.

"I see what you're all trying to do. You're trying to get me riled up to get me to do something with the sword. I'm not getting drawn into this mess. I haven't had a fight in years. I'll take, but there's no way I'll fight."

"Liar." Katherine said and rolled her eyes.

"Darling, please." Arthur said before punching Goosefat in the throat and then going after the others.

Arthur took the sword from Bedivere and turned to Katherine.

"Come, darling. I thought you didn't fight." Katherine said with a sly smile as she held out her hand for Rubio's sword.

"I will not fight you, Kat."

"Well, it is either fight me or join me, Arthur." Katherine said with a sly smile.

"Come on, Kat. Just come home with me." Arthur tired to plead, but Katherine ignored him and swung Rubio's sword.

Arthur looked at her as she swung again.

"Come on, love. You're going to let your fiancé beat you?" Katherine asked.

Arthur began to fight back, but he knew how good Katherine was. He had taught her himself. He never struck her though. He had no intentions of hurting her.

"Is that all you've got?" Katherine asked.

Arthur looked at her and grabbed the sword with both hands but was unable to do anything as the images flooded his mind. He fell down and Katherine rushed over to him.

"Arthur?" She said as she saw his eyes flash before he closed them.

"Get the mage. Help me get him to a bed." Katherine instructed and Rubio went for the mage as Goosefat and Bedivere helped get Arthur to his bed.

"Katherine." The mage said and bowed her head.

"I wan to know what is going on with that sword. Why it is causing Arthur to fall unconscious." Katherine instructed, and the mage bowed her head before taking the sword.

"You already sound like a queen." Bedivere said as Katherine grabbed a ran and began wiping away the dirt on Arthur's face.

"I never wanted to be queen. I just wanted to be with him." Katherine said looking down on her love.

"You will make a great queen."

"First we must defeat Vortigern."

Bedivere nodded and left. The mage started a fire behind her and began her work. Arthur began turning in his sleep, as if he was having another nightmare. Katherine sat beside him and pulled his head into her lap. Katherine placed her hand on his head to smooth him, but was sucked into his nightmare. She saw the monster and saw the young Arthur holding out Excalibur to his father there was a slice and Katherine was pulled out of his mind.

Arthur quickly sat up and turned to see Katherine looking down at her hands. He looked down and saw the two cuts in her palms. They were in the same place that his scars were and where the child in his nightmare had been cut.

"Kat?"

"That has never happened before." Katherine said staring at her hands.

"You two are connected. That makes the visions stronger with him. What happens in the visions happens to you in real life." The mage explained.

"Give me a rag." Arthur said to the mage and she did.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you?" Katherine asked holding a hand up to his face.

"Yes."

"You are resisting the sword." The mage said to Arthur.

"How many times must I tell you that I am not what you're looking for?" Arthur shhhaid to her.

"Not yet."

"Not ever!"

"Arthur." Katherine said reaching for him.

"No, Kat. I'm not it."

"What do you see when you hold the sword?" The mage asked him.

"Is it what has kept you up in the past?" Katherine asked.

"There is a way to make the dreams go away." The mage said and both Katherine and Arthur looked at her back.

"No." Katherine said and stood up.

"What?" Arthur asked looking at the mage.

"Arthur, go find us some food." Katherine said refusing to look at him.

"I have a say in this."

"Arthur. Please." Katherine snapped and Arthur did as she asked.

"He needs to go to the darklands."

"The has to be another way."

"No."

"Then I will go with him."

"He must do it alone."

"No, I will not let him."

"He needs to. It is the only way to get him to stop resisting."

"He could die."

"He could live and be who we need."

"Are you positive he will live?" Katherine asked.

The mage said nothing.

"Then no."


	3. Rebellion

Katherine sat in the boat with Arthur, the mage, and Bedivere.

"Welcome to the darklands." Bedivere said.

"That's the darklands."

"That's the entrance." Katherine said looking at the island.

"Hey, I can do this." Arthur said grabbing her hand.

"I know." Katherine said and smiled at him.

Arthur leaned over and kissed her forehead.

They pulled onto the island and they all walked to the circle of stones. The mage began preparations.

"You must get to the tower and place the sword on the altar stone. Only then will you stop resisting the sword. Be careful there." Katherine said tying his jacket shut.

"You sound worried." Arthur said with a smile.

"I am." Katherine said quietly.

"I will be okay."

"This place will push you to the edge of your sanity. It is dangerous. Not many make it out alive and those that do are changed forever. You may not be the same man that went in."

"No matter what man I become, I will still love you." Arthur said lifting her chin so she would meet his eyes.

"And I will still love you."

"It is time." The mage said and Katherine swallowed.

"I love you." Arthur said.

"I love you, too." Katherine said and Bedivere grabbed her arm to gently pull her out of the circle so the mage could close it and send him to the darklands.

"If he doesn't make it?" Katherine asked Bedivere.

"He will."

Katherine sat on a rock on the edge of the circle waiting patiently for Arthur to return.

"You should eat something." The mage offered.

"I'm not hungry."

"The king will need you when he returns."

"I'm not hungry."

The mage sighed and stepped away from her.

Hours passed and Katherine's heart grew tighter with each beat. Fear that her love would not make it back to her. That the kingdom would be forced into darkness with Vortigern at the helm.

Lightning flashed and Arthur was lying on the ground in the middle of the circle. Katherine ran to his side and felt his neck for a pulse.

"He's alive." Katherine sighed with a smile and looked up at Bedivere.

"Let us get him to the boat." The mage suggested.

Katherine and Bedivere helped Arthur to the boat and laid him down.

There, Katherine was able to tend to his wounds. The scratches all over his face and hand.

"I told you, I'd be okay." Arthur said quietly and Katherine looked up at him.

"Okay may be a reach, but you are alive." Katherine smiled.

"My beautiful Kat." Arthur said stroking her face with his thumb.

"Did you see everything you needed to see?" Katherine asked.

"Enough. The mage tower there looks like the one in Camelot."

"The taller it becomes the more powerful Vortigern becomes. When it is complete he will be as powerful as Mordred." The mage explained.

"That is why the sword has chosen to reveal itself now." Katherine realized.

"What happened to the mages?" Arthur asked.

"They were murdered by Vortigern. Even the ones who did not follow Mordred." Katherine said looking at Arthur's injuries.

"Vortigern started the wars. He was thirsty for power. He struck a deal with Mordred that they would share the power if he helped him gain the throne. Mordred murdered the mage king and took the staff to the tower where he was able to unlock the dark forces. Merlin stole the staff and forged it into Excalibur and used it to destroy the tower. He then gave it to the lady of the lake who bound it to the Pendragon bloodline and then Merlin was able to give it to your father. Your father used it to defeat Mordred. Now the sword is yours." Bedivere explained.

"You are the born king. You can protect the kingdom from the darkness." Katherine said looking at her love.

Arthur sat there silently and watched the islands pass them by as they made their way back to the camp. There Wet Stick, Back Lack, and Blue were waiting for him.

"I will be in our room." Katherine said to Arthur.

"I'll be there in a little."

"Hey, Katherine." Wet Stick and Back Lack said to her.

"Hello, boys." Katherine smiled.

"Blue." Back Lack said nudging his son.

"Hello, Miss Katherine." Blue said.

"Hello, Blue. You've been a good boy to your father, right?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. You always were such a good boy." Katherine smiled.

"Bye, Miss Katherine."

"Goodbye, Blue. Rubio, a word." Katherine said, and the blonde boy followed her.

"She knows them?" Wet Stick asked.

"Apparently she is part of the resistance." Arthur sighed and sat down.

"Rubio, I need to be sure that my armor is ready for battle. If my fiancé doesn't lead us, then I will." Katherine said walking with him.

"Yes, my lady." Rubio said.

"That won't be necessary." Arthur said and Katherine turned around.

"Arthur?"

"I'll do it." Arthur said.

Katherine smiled and walked over to him.

"Rubio, make sure my armor is ready. My fiancé will need someone to watch his back."

"Yes, my lady." Rubio smiled and walked off.

"I can't let you do that."

"You do not get a choice, your majesty."

"You could die."

"So could you. At least I'll go down with you."

"We should call a meeting. I think Bedivere would want to know what the plan is."

Arthur, Back Lack, Wet Stick, and Blue all sat around the table while those of the rebellion stood off to the side waiting to hear this great plan.

"Wet Stick, Back Lack and Blue, meet Percival, Bedivere, and Rubio. The infamous Goosefat Bill needs no introduction, and everyone here knows Kat." Arthur said adjusting in his chair with a grimace.

"Arthur?" Katherine said placing a hand on his shoulder and looking at him with worry all over her face.

"I'll be fine." He said grabbing her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"So, you believe you can defeat Vortigern?" Arthur asked the members of the rebellion.

"There are twelve barons. Leaders of the old families. Between them all they can get twelve thousand warriors. To stand a chance we will need the support of at least six barons." Goosefat explained.

"We can arrange a meeting with those six families." Rubio chimed in.

"Let me tell you how this will play out." Arthur said interrupting Rubio.

"Of course, we have only been working towards this for the last decade." Goosefat sighed.

"We'll meet with the six barons. They'll request that there is a plan and then they'll argue for a while about who will lead their men. Go on how I am not fit to lead them. I'll have to show them how I am fit to lead and tell them how incompetent they are. At which point Bedivere will get angry and ask me what I was going to do if they wanted to fight. Then I'm gonna say "I was never gonna fight."" Arthur said and looked up to see Kat rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Yeah right." Kat said and Arthur smiled back at her.

"Anyways then you were gonna say "well what was gonna happen? And I was gonna say "That's what you're here for." If you want Vortigern to stick his neck out then you need to tease him out. You don't need twelve thousand men. You just need this group right here."

"So how do you plan on doing this?" Bedivere asked.

"What is it that Vortigern cares about most?" Arthur asked everyone.

"Killing you." They all replied.

"Finishing the tower." Kat replied.

"There's my girl. So, what do we do about that?" Arthur smiled.

"We can sink his barges that are carrying the supplies and block the river." Rubio suggested.

"Bedivere, Back Lack, and Rubio will handle that."

"We can interrupt his supply of slaves." Percival suggested.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"We know their routes." Katherine said taking a sip from her cup.

"We're getting there. Kat, can you?"

"Yeah."

"Great, you can lead us."

"Burn his favorite palace down." One of the girls suggested.

"How do we do that?" Arthur asked her.

"I know who supplies his wine and brandy. Shipment comes every month."

"Rubio, Back Lack and I will handle that."

"Okay, everyone get some dinner and rest. We head out for the slaves in two hours." Katherine suggested and stood up.

Everyone went their separate ways and Katherine went to her room to rest herself.

"I believe we need to talk." Arthur said in the doorway of the room.

"About?" Katherine asked looking up at him from her seat on their bed.

"You are part of the rebellion, you have visions, is there anything else to tell me?"

"My mother was a mage, she was a seer. That's where the visions come from. I may not have any training, but her power is my power."

"Did you know her?"

"I don't remember her. I was very young when the blacklegs came to Londinium and murdered her. My father convinced them that I was not given the gift of magic and they allowed me to live. It was not until a few years later that we discovered that my dreams were coming true."

"So, the vision you had of me?"

"You pulled the sword from the stone. You led us all to war against Vortigern. I was at your side. I saw great things happen. A great king that would raise another generation of great kings and they would raise another generation. Kings that cared for the people. From the barons to the blacksmiths."

"You loved me before the visions? Even before the thought of being queen came to be?"

Katherine looked at the floor. She had never told anyone about the entire vision. She did not want to worry anyone.

"Katherine?"

"I never thought I was going to be queen. I only saw myself fighting beside you. I never saw myself bearing your children. I have wanted to for years, but I did not see myself. I only assumed that I die in the battle against Vortigern."

"No. If that is what you saw and your visions always come true then you cannot come with me." Arthur said arguing with her and moving to kneel in front of her.

"Arthur, if we alter the vision in anyway it may not come true. You may lose. You may be killed. I saw myself riding beside you. Following our born king." Katherine said grabbing his face in her hands so he would look at her.

"I can't lose you. I'd never love anyone. I could not be the person I am without you." Arthur said with tears in his eyes.

"Who knows what happens. I did not see myself, but I did not see your queen either."

"You could still be my queen?"

"Yes."

"I love you." Arthur said grabbing her wrists and resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too."

Arthur and Katherine led the others to the spot where they would ambush the blacklegs transporting the slaves.

"Hey, boys." Katherine smiled walking out of the shadows.

They smiled at her and she looked over towards Arthur.

"Hey, boys." Arthur said and one turned and Arthur knocked him out.

Katherine took the one closest to her and slammed his head against a wall causing him to fall to the ground. She looked around and saw all the blacklegs unconscious and the children looking around.

"Go on!" Arthur said, but none of the kids moved.

"You're free. Get out of here. Run home to your mothers." Katherine smiled at them and they all ran off.

"I'm not meant for children." Arthur said to Katherine.

"Oh, just you wait." Katherine smiled at him.

"When do I get to start working on our own children?" Arthur asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing the side of her head.

"Tempting." Katherine smiled and kissed him.

"Children, another time maybe." Goosefat said walking past them.


	4. Assassination

Katherine opened her eyes to see the sun coming into her room. She rolled over to feel the bed beside her empty. She got out of bed and pulled on her clothes to go in search of her fiancé.

"He is in the woods." The mage said not looking at Katherine.

"Thank you." Kat nodded not questioning how she had known.

Katherine went out to the river and saw Arthur rinsing off in the stream.

"You're still having difficulties controlling it, aren't you?" Katherine asked just stepping into the water, but not getting any deeper.

"Yeah." Arthur sighed pushing the water over his hair.

"Pick it up. With both hands." Katherine said taking a step closer.

"I can't."

"Did you see everything you needed to see when you were in the Darklands? Or did you look away?"

Arthur didn't say anything he just continued to wash himself off.

"You can't use it until you face it."

"You face it!" Arthur yelled turning his back on Katherine.

Katherine reached out and placed a hand on Arthur's arm to let him know that she was not leaving him.

"We all look away, Arthur. When it is too painful. When we are scared of what we will see. But turning away and facing it is the difference between a man and a king. You my love, are a king." Katherine said and wrapped her arms around him, resting her face against his shoulder blade.

"Come." Arthur said stepping away from her and grabbing the sword with one hand to carry it back to the caves.

They walked back into the main area and found Maggie sitting at a table with Bedivere and Goosefat.

"Maggie?" Katherine said looking at her old friend.

"Katherine." She said rising and greeting her with a hug.

"I thought it was decided you would stay away from here."

"Vortigern is making a trip to Londinium to meet with all the barons."

"It looks as if your plan worked." Bedivere said looking at Arthur.

"You must be careful though. He grows more powerful." Maggie warned.

"We will. You must leave before someone discovers you've come here." Katherine said and hugged Maggie one more time before she left.

"We better get planning." Arthur said and walked away.

"Arthur,"

"You should sit this one out. Of all the places that I could lose you, it will not be there."

"You know this won't work. I told you how this will happen."

"I have to try. What if I can avoid a battle all together?"

"Arthur."

"Please, my love. If there is any chance that you and I can be together. Castle or cell. I will take it."

"Okay." Katherine said and watched as all the men left.

"Blue, you and I are going to George." Katherine said without looking at the boy beside her.

"Yes, m'lady."

"Come, grab your cloak." Katherine said and placed it around his shoulders.

"We need a horse." Katherine said to Geoffry at the stables.

"Bedivere told me not to let you leave." Geoffry said.

"Geoffry, give me a horse or I'll tell Bedivere about your pet mongoose."

"One horse, coming up." He said and brought out one of the horses.

"Thank you. Up you go, Blue." Katherine said and helped the boy up before Geoffry helped her up behind him.

They made it all the way to the bathhouse as the blacklegs began closing off streets.

"Blue, go hide in the bath house." Katherine said and Blue ran off.

"George." Katherine said walking up to her fiancé's teacher.

"Katherine."

"Arthur needs your help." Katherine said and then looked up as the warning arrows showed that Arthur and the others were close.

Arthur and the rest of them came through the doors.

"George, lock the doors." Arthur instructed and then caught his breath.

"Where is Rubio?" Katherine asked looking at them all.

"Kat, what are you doing here? I told you to stay in the caves." Arthur said grabbing her hand.

"Rubio?"

"He sacrificed himself so we could get away."

Katherine covered her mouth in shock, but regained her composure by sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"There will be time to mourn after this." Katherine nodded and then walked over to grab a sword from George.

"We need to get everyone out the back." Arthur told both George and Katherine.

"The men won't go. They hate the blacklegs and love a fight. They've spent their whole lives training for this."

"They're gonna die!" Arthur yelled at George just as one of the men was shot in the back.

"No time now." Katherine said and blocked one of the arrows coming her way.

Soon the blacklegs were being attacked by ravens controlled by the mage. Arthur opened the covering to the tunnel and looked at Katherine.

"Percival, Bill, take Katherine, follow the tunnel straight to the river." Arthur said to them.

"You first." Bill said gesturing to the hole.

"There's no time to argue."

"Some of us will make it and some won't."

"Better some than none! Katherine."

"Arthur, go first. I'm not going unless I know you're there with me." Katherine ssaid tightening her grip on her sword.

Arthur sighed and then looked around. Everyone else was prepared to fight.

"I will push you down that hole." Arthur said looking at Katherine.

"I'll climb right back out. And I'm the fast one, remember." Katherine said with a smile.

"You won't leave my side?"

"Never."

"Is this the fight you saw?" Arthur asked unsheathing Excalibur and holding it in one hand.

"No, my hair looked a lot better." Katherine joked, but all Arthur could do was give a short smirk.

There was shouting outside and the door was forced open. Men started flooding in and those in the bath house were prepared for the fight. George's men were better trained, but the black legs had numbers. Katherine rushed forward and started killing blacklegs on her own. Using her sword to block blows and then striking them with her own. But then dust was rushing towards Arthur. She looked over her shoulder to briefly see him holding Excalibur with both hands before he was hidden in the dust. Katherine protected her eyes and when the dust settled all the blacklegs were gone and Arthur stood unharmed.

"Arthur?" Katherine asked and hugged him.

"I'm okay." He said and nodded.

He walked over to the hole and grabbed his coat.

"I'm going down the hole now." Arthur said looking at everyone.

"Blue, come on." Katherine said and Blue came out and ran to him.

"Blue?"

"I brought him with to keep me safe." Katherine smiled at Blue.

"Good boy, Blue." Arthur said and pat his head.

"Where's my dad?" Blue asked looking around and not seeing him.

"We got separated, but he knows what to do." Wet Stick said assuring Blue.

"Come on, into the hole." Katherine said and followed after Arthur.

Once out of the hole Blue started looking around.

"He's not here." Blue said.

"He'll be okay." Wet Stick said looking at him.

"I need to find him." Blue said and ran off.

"Blue!" Katherine yelled after him.

"Kat, let him go." Arthur said and Katherine struggled to follow him.

They went to their rendezvous and waited inside the house for Blue and Back Lack.

"We need to go. We can't stay here." Bill said to Arthur.

"We're waiting for Back Lack and Blue." Katherine said to Bill.

"It is not safe here. They could find us and kill us at any minute." Bill argued with her.

"Arthur." Katherine said looking to him to have her back.

"We'll wait until dark and then we leave." Arthur said with no emotion in his voice.

Katherine watched as the people from the window ran around town throwing things at the blacklegs and shouting "Down with Vortigan."

"Kat, get away from there." Arthur said and grabbed her arm gently to pull her away.

"They're rioting in the streets. Fighting back against the blacklegs."

"You're bleeding."

Katherine looked down and saw the stains on her arm.

"It seems so. I didn't even notice." Katherine said with a small smile.

"Come, I'll help you clean it." Arthur said and le her back to the bedroom where she could sit and he could rip her sleeve to see it clearly.

Katherine let out a small laugh as Arthur gently cleaned away the blood and neatly bandaged her arm.

"What?" Arthur asked as began wrapping her arm.

"When people look at you they see the warrior that cares for the women in the brothel. You come out looking bloody and bruised and tough. But they miss these parts of you. The parts that are so soft and gentle." Katherine said watching him work.

"I only show them to truly special people."

"I am one of those people?"

"You're the only one." Arthur said tying the knot and looking her in the eyes.

Arthur leaned in and kissed her. She used her good arm and cupped his face in her hand. Arthur leaned her back and continued to kiss her as he held himself over her.

"Arthur." Katherine said and Arthur stopped looking down at her in worry.

"I'm sorry. I can stop." Arthur rushed out.

"No, I was going to say I love you."

Arthur smiled at her and looked her in the eyes, "I love you."

Arthur leaned back down and began kissing her again.

They laid there in the bed beneath the sheet. Katherine tracing shapes into his chest as he played with her hair.

"You used the sword." Katherine said with a small smile.

"I wasn't controlling it though. It was controlling me. I don't remember what happened. I just remember seeing a blackleg coming up behind you and I knew I had to protect you. I was terrified that that was the moment where I was going to lose you."

"You didn't." Katherine said and looked up at him.

"I never will."

Katherine sat there quietly and listened to everything outside.

"Something is happening." Arthur said.

"They know you're real and they know the power you possess. They want their born king to rule."

"I didn't mean for it."

"They fight for you."

"I never wanted this."

"We never get to choose our destiny."

The door opened and Wet Stick came walking in before covering his eyes.

"Dear god!" Wet Stick said turning around.

"Wet Stick! Knock first!" Arthur yelled as Katherine made sure she was covered.

"Well, Blue and Back Lack are here. Just thought you'd want to know." Wet Stick said before walking out.

"Get the boat ready." Arthur yelled after him.

"I'll find something else to put on. You check on Back." Katherine said and got out of bed with the sheet.

"Okay." Artur said and got to his feet.

Katherine walked over to a wardrobe and found some men's clothes but no women's.

"Well, then." Katherine sighed and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. The pants were just right, but the shirt hung off of her quite awkwardly. Katherine sighed and looked in a mirror to make sure her hair was not everywhere before walking out of the bedroom.

"No dresses?" Arthur asked.

"No, but I can't reckon I look too bad," Katherine said with a small smirk.

"Never."

"How are you doing, Back?" Katherine asked crouching down and looking at Back's wound.

"Been better."

"We need to get Back on the boat. There's a good fog to cover our tracks." Wet Stick said running in.

"I need a breather. Load everyone else up, and then come back for me." Back said pushing Blue towards Katherine.

"I'll stay with you, Dad." Blue said stepping back over to him.

"No, you give Miss Katherine a hand. Be a good gentleman. I'll be alright. Just give me a minute." Back said to Blue.

"Come on, Blue. Let us go help Bedivere." Katherine said wrapping her arm around his shoulders and leading him away.

Katherine and Blue made their way down the stairs with Arthur right behind them.

"Get in." Katherine said to Blue.

"I can't leave my dad."

"Arthur will get him." Katherine said looking up at him

"I'm going right now."

"Not without me!" Blue said and ran back to the safe house.

"Stay here, hold onto this." Arthur said and handed Katherine the sword before going after him.

"I don't like this." Katherine said when it took longer than expected.

There was screaming from inside and Arthur came out carrying a screaming Blue. Arthur got them both into the boat and Blue curled into Katherine and cried.

"Shush, it's okay, Blue. It's okay." Katherine said stroking his head.


	5. The Born King

Back in the caves, Katherine carried the sleeping boy into her room and laid him in her bed. Katherine stood to find Arthur but stopped when someone grabbed her hand.

"Katherine, don't leave." Blue said looking up at her.

"Of course not." Katherine said and crawled into bed beside him and let him lay his head on her lap.

"Can you sing to me? My mum used to do it before she passed."

"Of course.

Walk shepherdess walk

And I'll walk too

We'll find the ram with the ebony horns

And the gold footed ewe

The lamb with fleece of silver

Like summer sea foam

The weather with its golden bell

That leads them all home

So, walk shepherdess walk

And I'll walk too

And if we never find them

I sha'nt mind, shall you" Katherine sang.

Arthur walked in and placed the sword in the ground before sitting on the corner of the bed. He looked up and saw the sleeping Blue and Katherine staring at him.

"Arthur."

"What am I doing? I'm no king. People have died because of this. Lucy, Rubio, Back Lack, my parents. I can't allow people to continue to die because I am the born king. I cannot risk your life because I am the born king." Arthur said quietly to her.

"You will know what to do and why you're doing it eventually. You will see it. I can't tell you why. This is something that you need to discover on your own."

"I won't do it." Arthur said getting up and walking out.

"Arthur!" Katherine whisper yelled after him.

"Mage, find him. Bring him back." Katherine said quietly with her eyes closed hoping the mage would hear her.

"Katherine, I sent them after him." The mage said sitting on the floor beside the bed.

There was screaming, and Katherine and the mage looked at the door.

"Blue, wake up." Katherine said and shook him.

"What?"

"Mage, take him and hide." Katherine said getting out of bed and grabbing her sword.

"Katherine." Blue protested.

"Go! And this time, stay!" Katherine yelled and Blue stopped fighting the mage and followed her.

Katherine ran out and tried to fight off as many blacklegs as she could, but they eventually restrained her and took her to Mischief John.

"Any sign of the mage?" John asked.

"No, sir."

"Well, take the fiancé instead." John said and they bound Katherine before taking her out to a cart to be taken back to the castle. She had been gagged and properly tied with at least three men in the cart with her at all times.

"Katherine." Vortigern said the minute she was taken into the castle.

"Vortigern." Katherine growled

"Is that anyway to greet your king?"

"Arthur is the born king."

"Ah, yes, but I have a feeling there won't be much of a born king after tonight."

"He would never risk the fate of the world for one girl."

"See, I was wondering something about that, but then after some digging I found out that Arthur would 'Travel to the ends of the world if it meant he could be with you'." Vortigern said and Katherine's eyes widened.

"You'd be surprised how much someone will talk when you threaten their daughter." Vortigern said with a smile and Katherine screamed as two blacklegs walked in dropping her dead father's body on the ground.

"Father!"

"Sad really, he was one of the best blacksmiths in the kingdom."

"I'll kill you for this." Katherine said struggling against her restraints.

"Now, now. We must make sure that you're presentable for when your betrothed arrives." Vortigern said holding her chin in her hands.

"Ladies, if you could dress our guest for an event fit for a queen." Vortigern said with an evil smile before Katherine was taken away by three women and two blacklegs.

Katherine was dressed into a black simple gown and was bound to a chair in the throne room. The doors opened and in walked Bedivere with Excalibur in hand.

"No." Katherine said and made eye contact with her friend.

"Where is Arthur?" Vortigern asked after one of the blacklegs brought him the sword.

"He is a day's ride from here. As soon as Katherine is safe he will come. Without the sword he is no threat." Bedivere said with no emotion.

"Tomorrow then. I don't have to remind you of what will happen if he doesn't arrive." Vortigern said and then looked towards Katherine.

She was released from her shackles and walked over to Bedivere.

"He's dead." Katherine said and looked at Bedivere with tears in her eyes.

"Let's leave." Bedivere said and wrapped an arm around Katherine's waist to lead her out of the castle.

They mounted their horses and rode the few hours to where Arthur and the others were camped out. Including Blue and the mage.

"Katherine." Blue yelled and ran over to her hugging her.

"Blue, you're safe."

"I was more worried about you."

"I know. I'm okay." Katherine stood and rushed over to Arthur.

"I was so worried."

"I'm okay." Katherine said and sniffled in his neck.

"What happened?"

"He killed my father, Arthur. He tortured him for information about me."

"I'll kill him. I promise."

"I know you will."

The mage took Arthur to cast a protection spell before he left for the castle.

When they returned Katherine walked up to Arthur and looked at him.

"You will be safe?"

"I promise."

"I love you." Katherine said and hugged him tightly.

"First thing after I am crowned will be to marry you. To spend the rest of our lives together."

"Okay." Katherine smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be back. I love you." Arthur said and mounted his horse.

The rest of the group rode into town to release those people that have been captured. Bedivere led them to the gates of the castle with Katherine at his side. It was inside the gates that Katherine grabbed Bedivere's arm.

"Bedivere, this is not what I saw. This is all wrong. I must get to Arthur."

"Go!"

Katherine mounted one of the blackleg's horses an rode it through the town, fighting off any blacklegs that came close. She was getting ever closer to the tower. It was lit meaning that it had been completed. She could feel the pain. She and Arthur were connected. His pain was her pain. But there was something else there. There was a determination that she had never felt from him. A determination to redeem his mother and father. A determination to defeat a tyrant. A determination to save the world.

Katherine reached the tower in time to see Vortigern fade away and Arthur bring the tower crumbling down.

"Arthur." Katherine smiled.

Arthur met her eyes and smiled as well, at least until he saw one last blackleg come out of the night and shove his sword through Katherine's abdomen.

"Katherine!" He yelled and rushed towards the blackleg and killed him before holding Katherine in his arms.

"Well, that was a change from the vision." Katherine coughed out with a small smile.

"I thought changing it would protect you."

"Well, I guess we were both wrong."

"Bedivere! Mage!" Arthur cried out into the dark.

"At least I know that England is left in the right hands, my love." Katherine said placing a bloody hand on his cheek.

"I'm only the man I am because you bring out the best in me."

"Katherine." Bedivere rushed out as he kneeled at her side.

"Is there anything you can do?" Arthur asked the mage.

"I assumed it would be you that I would bring back from the brink of death." The mage said as she kneeled beside Katherine and began pulling things out of her bag.

"You can save her?"

"She has yet to cross over."

"You hear that, love? She can make sure we're together." Arthur said through strained tears.

"That's nice." Katherine smiled.

"I love you. I love you, so much." Arthur said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Get back. This may hurt her." The mage warned.

Arthur leaned back but kept hold of Katherine's hand.

"Please don't leave me."

The mage grabbed a handful of the mixture she had made and then pressed it into her wound. Katherine screamed in agony. Arthur tried hard to hold back the tears from seeing his love in pain. The blood stopped flowing and Katherine stopped screaming. She laid there with her eyes closed and sweat dripping off her face.

"She must rest, but she should live." The mage assured Arthur.

"We must get to the castle. We can find a place for her there." Bedivere suggested.


	6. Long Live the King

Days passed, and Katherine had only woken a handful of times. Arthur rarely left her side the entire time. He would occasionally to deal with royal matters, but he was waiting on his crowning until his love could be at his side. The subjects had heard about their future queen and her condition. They were accepting of their king's wishes and brought gifts for the queen in hopes of a quick recovery.

Katherine awoke with a groan of pain.

"Katherine." Blue said getting up to stand beside her.

"Blue?"

"Arthur!" Blue yelled out the open door.

"Blue, what happened?" Katherine asked.

"Stay still. The mage says you shouldn't move too much."

"What?" Katherine asked and slowly pushed herself up.

"You were hurt. When Arthur defeated Vortigern."

"I recall. How am I here?"

"The mage, she saved you." Blue smiled.

"Blue? Blue, what's wrong?" Arthur asked running in.

"Hello, my love." Katherine smiled.

"Kat?"

Arthur smiled back at her before rushing to her bedside and kissing her.

"You're awake."

"It seems so."

"I was so worried."

"Nothing to fear, my love." Katherine said holding Arthur's hand.

"It seems we were both wrong. You now have to be my queen and rule by my side and give me little princes and princesses."

"I want nothing more."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Katherine had been able to get to her feet in a day or so. Her wound had closed and all that remained was the makings of a scar.

"You must be looking forward to your wedding?" Rita, her new maid said as she helped her into her white gown.

"I have been waiting for this day since Arthur and I were teenagers. Today just makes it known in the eyes of God." Katherine said and then hissed in pain as Rita tightened the dress.

"I'm sorry m'lady."

"It is fine, just a little looser so it does not press against my wound." Katherine said smiling over her shoulder.

"Of course."

"I just wish my father was here to see this. He did not want me to marry Arthur. He believed it would never amount to anything except the boy that was raised in a brothel. If he could see him now. See us. I'm wearing the dress that the previous queen had worn on her wedding day. Marrying the king of England, and yet that king is still the same boy from the brothel I fell in love with." Katherine said as she admired the dress in the mirror.

"You are very lucky." Rita said with a smile.

"Thank you. I feel lucky."

"The new king is loved by all the people. He treats us well. I believe he does not want servants but realizes he could not run this whole castle without us." Rita laughed.

"Oh, never. It is so large. We would get lost. And with all the duties of a king he needs someone to help with the small things."

"He treats us better than the previous king."

"I hoped he would."

"And now that you are back to health we can have a crowning ceremony and a large festival to celebrate the new royal family."

Katherine smiled and there was a knock on the door.

"Sir Bedivere, please come in." Rita said and led Bedivere inside.

"You look beautiful. Your father would have done anything to be here with you." Bedivere said.

"Thank you, Bedivere."

"Come, your king is waiting for you."

"Well, he is going to have to learn to wait for his queen."

Bedivere smiled but held out his arm anyways.

"Come, darling."

Katherine looped her arm through his and happily followed beside him.

"Are you ready, m'lady?" Bedivere asked at the edge of the door.

"Yes."

The doors opened, and the entire kingdom turned to look at their future queen who had been laid up for quite some time. And Katherine saw all the people crammed in shoulder to shoulder to experience this day. But that was not it. At the end of the hall was Arthur dressed in all white, just as she was.

"Are you okay?"

"Just get me to the end on my two feet." Katherine smiled at him.

"As you wish, m'lady."

Katherine and Bedivere made it to the end of the aisle and Katherine grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Hi." Arthur smiled.

"Hi." Katherine said with a small laugh.

"Are you ready?"

"Darling, I have waited half our lives for this day."

"As have I."

"Good people of England, we are here today to crown our king and queen as well as unite them in holy matrimony. I have never seen a love as these two share. Although I have only spent the last few weeks in the presence of our king, and only a few days with our beloved queen awake. But in that time I have seen them both sacrifice much for not only each other, but also their kingdom. Now, it is time for them to seal their love for one another under God's eyes."

Katherine and Arthur smiled as they stared into each other's eyes. In that moment, no one else mattered. They could not look away from one another if they tried.

"Katherine, do you take King Arthur Pendragon to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." Katherine smiled.

"And do you Arthur, take Katherine Lavely to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now give to you, King Arthur and Queen Katherine, you may kiss your bride." The bishop smiled, and Arthur gently grabbed the back of Katherine's neck to kiss her.

The people cheered, and Arthur and Katherine looked into the grand hall to see their friends and loyal subjects.

People were rushed out into the main square before the castle where those that could no squeeze in were waiting to see their king and queen.

Arthur and Katherine walked out hand in hand and smiled at the people down below.

Bedivere grabbed Arthur's crown and placed it atop his head. The people cheered even louder as did Katherine from her spot beside him.

"Your turn your highness." Bedivere smiled and Katherine faced the people once again as her crown was set atop her head as well.

The king and queen of England. United for all to see.


	7. The Future of Camelot

"Your majesty, the king wishes to see you in the throne room." Bedivere said and Katherine nodded towards him with a smile.

Katherine rose from her desk in the study and steadied herself before making her way to the door. There Bedivere offered his arm. Katherine smiled before slipping her arm through his.

"How are you, your majesty?" Bedivere asked as they walked towards the throne room together.

"A little off balance, but apparently that is normal." Katherine said.

"I do believe so." Bedivere smiled at her and took a turn down the wrong hallway.

"Bedivere, the throne room is this way." Katherine said pointing down the other hall

"Did I say throne room? I'm sorry. I'm meant to take you to your room."

"Bedivere, what is going on?" Katherine asked with a skeptical smile as they walked down the hallway to the royal's chambers.

"I have a surprise for you." Arthur said coming up behind her causing Katherine to jump and gasp in surprise.

"Arthur, don't do that!" Katherine said in mock anger and pushed him.

"Thank you, Bedivere, but I have it from here."

"Of course, your highness." Bedivere said with a smile and a bow before leaving the couple alone.

"What is with all the secrecy?" Katherine asked with a smiled as Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him to the room beside theirs.

"I told you, I have a surprise for you." Arthur said and let go of her hand to place them on the handles to the double doors and pushed them open to reveal a royal nursery fit for a prince or princess.

"Oh, Arthur. It's beautiful." Katherine said coving her mouth as tears came to her eye.

"You like it?" He asked.

"I love it, darling." Katherine smiled and grabbed his outstretched hand.

"I wanted it to be ready in time for our child." Arthur said and placed his hand on her swollen stomach and bent down to kiss it.

"It's prefect."

"I made the bed myself. I figured it would be something special for the baby. Something Father made to keep them safe at night."

"It's beautiful." Katherine said looking at the circular crib with a canopy over the top and a mobile coming down with hand carved objects that represented Katherine and Arthur's lives.

"Look, here is the bear. Like the one we ran from that time in the woods when we were younger. And the horse, that we found out in the woods when we were teenagers and I convinced you to ride."

"A horrible idea, by the way." Katherine said with a laugh.

"It really was."

"A crown to remind them where they came from." Katherine said gently grabbing the carved crown.

"And a lily. For the time that I told you I loved you and wanted to marry you." Arthur said not taking his eyes off of Katherine as she admired the perfectly carved lily in her hand.

"It's perfect." Katherine said softly.

"I carved lilies into the posts on the crib as well. I am going to change it to the state's flower."

"Arthur, isn't that a bit much."

"You will have an entire garden of lilies, just like I promised your father."

"Now, that. I will take." Katherine smiled at him.

"I love you, Queen Katherine." Arthur said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, King Arthur."

Another month passed, and Katherine was forced to stay in her bed. Arthur made sure to care for her though. Made sure there was a lounge beside the window, so she could look out over the kingdom and the lily garden that was being placed in the square. She was given books to read and pages to write on. Everyday Arthur brought her her breakfast and sat in the bed with her and talked to her about all the things happening in the kingdom.

Katherine was sitting in her lounge looking out over the garden when her stomach began to hurt.

"Rita!" Katherine yelled as she was in the room making her bed.

"My lady?" Rita asked running over to her.

"The baby, it's coming." Katherine said holding her stomach.

"I will call for the physician." Rita said and ran to the door.

"Get the physician and the king." Rita yelled to a passing servant.

Rita turned down the sheets in the bed before getting Katherine into it.

"Breathe, my lady." Rita said holding her hands.

"My lady, what is wrong?" The physician asked running in.

"The baby." Katherine breathed out as she groaned.

The physician and Rita moved Katherine so she was sitting up in bed with her knees up.

"What is happening?" Arthur asked running in.

"Your wife is having a baby." The physician said with a smile.

Katherine screamed and Arthur rushed to her side.

"Grab my hand, love." Arthur said and Katherine gripped it hard causing him to grimace.

Hours went by and all that was heard through the castle was Katherine's screaming. Servants and friends gathered in the halls outside waiting for Katherine's cries to stop and for the baby's to begin.

"It's okay, Katherine. We're almost there. I can see the head." The physician said.

"You can do it, love." Arthur encouraged as he lost all feeling in his hand.

"I can't do it!" Katherine screamed.

"The shoulders are out. Stop pushing, my dear." The physician said and pulled the baby out the rest of the way.

Katherine leaned against Arthur in pure exhaustion. Sweat covering her body.

"What is it?" Katherine asked.

"A boy." The physician smiled as he handed the child to Rita who was waiting with a blanket in hand.

"It's a boy." Katherine said with a small smile.

Arthur stood up and took their son in his arms as Katherine leaned back in the bed.

"Look at you." Arthur smiled at his son as he sat back beside Katherine.

"He's beautiful." Katherine smiled seeing her son for the first time.

Arthur handed him over to Katherine and then sat beside her with his arm around her shoulders.

"That's our son." Katherine smiled at Arthur.

"That he is."

"He has your eyes."

"Well hopefully that's all he got from me, otherwise he will be a handful." Arthur joked and Katherine laughed.

"I pray he has your natural ability to lead."

"I pray he has your heart."

Days later Katherine and Arthur stood dressed in their formal attire with their crowns placed atop their heads. They smiled to each other behind the doors to the balcony before walking out to see all the people who had come to see the new prince.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of England. I give you your King, Arthur! And his queen, Katherine!" Bedivere yelled to the people and stepped aside for them.

"We are here today to welcome the next born king. Your future ruler, and humble servant, Prince Gabriel!" Arthur said and Katherine lifted their son higher in her arms and they all cheered.


End file.
